The Flyswatter From Hell
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: After punishing Ben for getting in trouble at school, Dean tells Lisa a story about doing the same thing and getting in trouble with Pastor Jim. Warning: Spanking


_Well there is another challenge from LJ and it's called the 2013 blind number challenge. I decided to take part. Again it's about writing the most stories, but this time the prompts are given to you by picking numbers. Here are the prompts. I hope you like it._

**Prompts:**  
**Pastor Jim house or church ~ Poor results (school, hunt, research, practice, etc) ~ Flyswatter ~ Lisa Braeden or Cassie Robinson**

_Oh and I promise to try and keep up with my other stories too :)_

Lisa Braeden walked into the house, placed her purse and keys on the side table before looking at the mail she had gotten out of the mailbox. She wondered quickly where her two favorite men in the world were. She looked out the window and smiled at the sight. Dean and Ben were playing catch.

Lisa looked at the mail and noticed quickly that there was something from Ben's school. She opened it up and saw red. Her son had gotten in house suspension for not serving his detentions. She walked over to the window and knocked on it getting the attention of both of her guys before motioning for them to come in.

Dean walked in and kissed her deeply before, giving her his sexist smile he asked,

"How was your day?"

"Great until I noticed that Ben decided not to serve his detentions and has in school suspension on Monday."

Ben looked away guiltily.

"Is that true, Ben?" Dean asked angrily.

"Yes sir."

"Go find yourself a corner," Dean said looking at Lisa. He wanted to know her take on this before he handled it. Sure he didn't think school was important at Ben's age, but he would be damned if Ben didn't do his best in the classroom.

Lisa watched her son bolt to the corner. Dean sat at the kitchen table and indicated that she should do the same.

"I don't know what to do with that boy. He thinks school is a joke."

"He's just testing us. Let's find out why he got detention and decided to skip them before you get too upset," Dean said.

"Will you punish him…"

"You know I will," Dean said giving her a kiss. He knew how much Lisa hated punishing her son, not that he liked it any better, but he learned a long time ago that it was a parent's responsibility to punish their children when they did wrong.

Lisa and Dean walked into the living room and called Ben over.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Dean said.

"I'm sorry," Ben tried.

"Why did you get detention in the first place?" Lisa asked

"Not doing my homework and I was a little mouthy with Mrs. Pierce."

"How many detentions did you get?" Dean asked thinking about all of the detentions he had in the past.

"Um six," Ben admitted.

"So what should we do about this?" Lisa asked.

"Ground me?" Ben asked hoping that his Mom would say yes. He hated when Dean spanked him and he had a feeling that's where this was going.

"That sounds good, but I think a spanking's in order here too," Dean said.

"Please don't spank me Dean," Ben begged.

"Sorry kiddo. Why don't you go up to your room, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes sir," Ben said putting his head down in defeat and walking slowly up the stairs.

"What do you think, brush or no brush?" Dean asked.

"Six with the brush for the detentions and two weeks grounding. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds fair to me, not that Ben will agree. Rest of the weekend in his bedroom?"

"How about just for tonight? I hate when he's grounded to his bedroom almost as much as he does," Lisa said.

"Me too, it's fun having the kid around," Dean said smiling brightly. "Time to do this."

Dean walked up the stairs and into Lisa's room to grab the brush. He walked into Ben's room and saw the kid sitting on the bed looking miserable.

"Come on Dean, not the brush."

"You're getting six with the brush. One for each detention. Why didn't you just serve them?"

"Because I knew I'd get grounded for getting detention."

"Naw, I would've fought for corner time for the first three and maybe an early bedtime for the next."

"Really," Ben asked. "So that's what I should expect…"

"Nope, you ruined it with this little stunt. Spanking and grounding is what you're getting from now on."

"Great," Ben said.

"Let's get this over with. Jeans down kiddo."

Ben took a shaky hand and popped the button on his jeans. Dean helped him over his knee and laid into him quick and hard. Dean wasn't going to make it the hardest spanking Ben had ever got, but he was going to make the kid think twice about getting in trouble at school again.

For Ben it felt like the spanking went on for an eternity. He always wanted off Dean's lap way before Dean stopped spanking. He wiggled trying to get away from the harsh swats that Dean was dropping. His tears were coming quickly. He hated begging but the second Dean went for the boxers Ben decided his ass needed him to go to bat for it.

"Not…bare…please!"

"Just for the brush and sit spots buddy," Dean said. He quickly dropped the brush and wasn't surprised when Ben howled through them. Two on top and four on the kid's sit spots elevated Ben's butt to a bright shinny red and Dean knew for a fact that the kid wouldn't get in trouble at school for a long time.

The second he was finished Dean pulled up Ben's boxers and pulled him into a huge hug. Ben took it, he wanted his love. He hated that Dean had spanked him, but loved having his arms around him. It made him feel safe and loved. Not that his Mom didn't love him, but knowing that Dean cared about him was something special. His Mom's other boyfriends always tried to be his friend, but Dean was trying hard to be his father, something that he always wanted.

Once he was finished crying, Dean teased,

"Let's not do this again for a while. Your hard ass hurts my hand too much."

"Your hand hurts my butt twice as much."

Dean looked at his hand and noticed it was barely pink and said,

"You're right, your bright red ass looks like it hurts a hell of a lot more than my hand. Alright kiddo, two weeks grounded and you're in your room tonight."

"Come on Dean, can't the butt beating be enough this time."

"Nope, our decision our is final."

"Yes sir."

"How about I spring ya for dinner?"

"Sounds good," Ben said giving Dean a smile.

Dean gave him one last hug and walked out of Ben's room.

Dean smiled when he saw the beer sitting on the coffee table and Lisa waiting with a smile.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yep. You know there are times I really feel like a hypocrite when I spank him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I might have done that same thing before."

"Might have."

"Ok, I did and trust me it was much worse that six skipped detention."

"So Dean got his ass beat?"

"By Pastor Jim no less," Dean said smiling.

"Alright, I have to hear this one," Lisa said smiling.

Dean smiled brightly and said,

"Well you know my Dad hunted a lot and he was going to be gone for over a month that time. When it was a couple of days he didn't mind leaving me and Sammy alone, but a month was way too long in his eyes. But I was twelve years old and full of piss and vinegar and sure as hell didn't want some adult breathing down my neck."

"I thought you liked Pastor Jim," Lisa said.

"I do, but at twelve I liked my independence a hell of a lot more. Plus a rectory wasn't the funest place in the world," Dean said giving her a smile. "Anyway, to put it mildly I decided to act out. The second my Dad dropped me off Pastor Jim enrolled me in Catholic School no less. Well I wasn't religious and those nuns weren't really forgiving, which is kinda funny because they should turn the other cheek or something like that, but I guess they were more of the spare the rod spoil the child aspect. Being the smart ass that I am, I talked back every chance I got and refused to do any homework. Now the school had the same policy as Ben's. After so many missed detentions I would get in school suspension. Now unlike Ben I knew they were sending the notes home, so my butt got the mail at the rectory every day so that Pastor Jim wouldn't know about it. Unfortunately for me after so many they decided to call the man."

"How many?"

"Twenty-six."

"You skipped twenty-six detentions?"

"Twenty-six in a month no less."

"You were a bad boy, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Dean said giving her a sexy smile and decided to kiss her deeply. Once they came up for air, Lisa asked,

"So what happened?"

"I walked into the rectory and Pastor Jim was waiting for me holding a flyswatter."

"A flyswatter?"

"Yep a flyswatter. Me again not thinking, asked if he was on a hunt for flies and the man told me he was on a hunt for butts. I wondered what Sammy had done wrong and was on the verge of asking when the man asked me how school was. I said fine. He moved on to asking me about my homework, which of course I hadn't done the day before and had earned that twenty-sixth detention. I said fine and the next thing I know the man had me over his knee started swatting me with the damn flyswatter. Wow that thing stung like hell. I tell you this I would take a spoon or paddle over that damn thing every day of the week. I was in shock because my dumb ass didn't realize why I was getting my ass beat. The flyswatter kept falling over my jeans and I determined that I needed to start begging. I asked what I did and Pastor Jim stopped and righted me quickly and said twenty-six detention is more than enough to earn one hell of a butt whipping. He also told me that I was failing all of my classes and he expected better from me. I was a smart kid and shouldn't be getting bad reports for behavior or grades and he wouldn't put up with it. Then I was back over his knee and getting more of the flyswatter. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it was over. Like my Dad, Pastor Jim always pulled me into a hug after lighting my ass on fire. I took the warmth of his hug and I apologized promising that I would stay out of trouble the rest of the time. The nuns and I got along famously after that. I sure as hell didn't want the flyswatter again," Dean said giving her a bright smile.

"Did your Dad find out?"

"Yep. Pastor Jim always told my Dad when we did something wrong. Something about sparing the rod and spoiling the child, same as the stupid nuns, those religious folks tend to have the same view of thing. The second my Dad walked in he put his stamp on it. The only thing I was happy about was my Dad didn't use the flyswatter," Dean said smiling.

The End


End file.
